


Our Hearts Are Wrong

by girlplease



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlplease/pseuds/girlplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix made for the Forbidden Fruit challenge in the Swan Queen Big Bang: Banging All Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Are Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun making this mix and listened to these songs so many times in the process of making it, that I love them even more now. I can't wait to see what this mix inspires.
> 
> A special thanks to Ellie for giving this a listen and giving me the perfect response and feedback.

_**OUR HEARTS ARE WRONG: A Swan Queen fanmix** _

 

1\. **“Wild Creatures” - Neko Case**

_When you catch the light_  
_You look like your mother_  
_It crushes me some_  
_Just right from the side_

2\. **"Neutered Fruit" - St. Vincent**

_Did you ever really stare at me?_  
_Did you ever really stare?_  
_Did you ever really stare at me?_  
_Like I stared at you_

3\. **“True Love Kills The Fairy Tale” - The Casket Girls**

_It was madness that moved you_  
_From the known to the unknown_  
_And this madness on the rise_  
_Put the sad in my eyes_

_True love kills the fairy tale_  
_Until heart and lungs fail_

4. **“Our Hell” - Emily Haines & The Soft Skeleton**

_First went wrong is hard to find_  
_We’re paralyzed_  
_We apologize_  
_Our hell is a good life_

5\. **“Our Hearts Are Wrong” - Jessica Lea Mayfield**

_Hate has brought me up_  
_The stairs into your house_  
_I'll not let hate be the one_  
_To make me naked for you_

_My self-esteem_  
_Is heating up the room_  
_You're intimidating as all hell_  
_But I ain't scared of you_

6\. **“Crane Your Neck” - Lady Lamb The Beekeeper**

_But there's a hunger under my skin and it's gripping at my bones_  
_There's a hunger like a lion's and it's ripping right through my bones_

7\. **“Still” - Daughter**

_It's spiraling down_  
_Biting words like a wolf howling_  
_Hate is spitting out each other's mouths_  
_But we're still sleeping like we're lovers_

8\. **“Love Me Like I’m Not Made Of Stone” - Lykke Li**

_Even though it hurts, even though it scars_  
_Love me when it storms, love me when I fall_  
_Every time it breaks, every time it's torn_  
_Love me like I'm not made of stone_  
_Love me like I'm not made of stone_

9\. **“Recover” - CHVRCHES**

_And if I recover_  
_Will you be my comfort?_  
_Or it can be over_  
_Or we can just leave it here_

10\. **“Take Me As I Am” - Au Revoir Simone**

_Do you know when you were already born_  
_Do you know this is the way it would be_  
_Do you know when you were already born_  
_You were already you and I already me_

_So take me as I am_  
_Take me as I am_

**[LISTEN HERE.](http://8tracks.com/girlplease/our-hearts-are-wrong) **


End file.
